


La belleza de ojos verdes

by Lhgaunt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Character Bashing, Come Eating, Community: bdsm_fandom, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Consensual Underage Sex, Dark Harry, Dom Tom Riddle, Dom Voldemort (Harry Potter), Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Slytherins, Harry Potter Goes to a Different School, Harry Potter in Lingerie, Harry Potter in Panties, Harry Potter is Not a Potter, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, Heavy BDSM, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Omorashi, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Lily Evans Potter, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Purebloods (Harry Potter), Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Tom Riddle, Scat, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black is Harry Potter's Parent, Student Harry, Sub Harry Potter, Top Tom Riddle, Top Voldemort (Harry Potter)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhgaunt/pseuds/Lhgaunt
Summary: No hay temas ligeros. Mención de muerte, tortura y violación. Relación basada en el BDSM, sadismo y masoquismo extremo, dominación y esclavitud extrema. Relación consensual con un menor de edad.Advertencias: No soy experta en el BDSM y todo esto lo escribo a base de lo que conozco, lamento si hay cosas que no les parece pero mi idea se basa en lo más extremo posible.¡CAPITULOS CORTOS CON ACTUALIZACIONES SEGUIDAS!A pesar de que no me gusta JK, su manera de escribir es fantástica y le debo mucho por esta hermosa saga. Nada me pertenece.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Merope Gaunt/Tom Riddle Sr., Sirius Black/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Esmeralda y Carmesí

**Author's Note:**

> Diganme si quieren algo en especifico, espero que les guste.

Lord Voldemort se deslizó por elegancia por los oscuros pisos del club BDSM donde estaba, no solía ir normal ya que la mayoria de las veces violaba a sus prisioneros, pero llegó un punto en que necesitaba algo ... más.

Ignoró todas las miradas lascivas que le enviaron, se acostumbró a ellas en su adolescencia, igualmente la banda negra y plateada en su muñeca era la que atraia a muchos, Dominante y Sádico.

Estuvo rondando por un tiempo hasta que encontró a la personificación de la perfección.

Sentado a un lado de la barra con sus largas y elegantes piernas cruzadas, vistiendo unos muy pecaminosos pero de aspecto caro pantalones de piel de dragón que no dejaban nada a la imaginación y abrazaban perfectamente sus anchas caderas y trasero respingón.

Una camisa apretada que era una mezcla perfecta de seda y red enmarcaba su delicado torso y una gargantilla púrpura con bronce descansaba en su delgado cuello contrastando con su piel suave de alabastro.

Su cabello era oscuro, probablemente castaño o negro, y le llegaba onduladamente hasta sus pequeños hombros, mientras que oscuras y rizadas pestañas enmarcaban los ojos verde esmeralda más impresionante que haya visto en su vida. 

Cuando esos impresionantes ojos se clavaron en los suyos con interés y esmeralda y carmesí chocaron, no dudó en acercarse. 

Por supuesto, sin saber que eso cambiaría su vida para siempre.


	2. Estoy Jodido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo... espero no se asusten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejen sus comentarios, por favor.

_Cuando esos impresionantes ojos se clavaron en los suyos y el esmeralda interesado chocó con el carmesí no dudó en acercarse,_ sentándose con gracia a un lado de la belleza. 

\- ¿Cuales son tus límites? - preguntó, normalmente no se preocupaba por eso, pero no quería romper a esa cosa hermosa.

Cuando el ojiverde se rió suavemente fueron cómo campanillas perfectas, miró ligeramente embobado la belleza que literalmente exudaba. 

\- Pareces prometedor, pero nunca hubo nadie que me dejara satisfecho por completo ¿Que hay de diferente en tí? ¿Cuales son tús límites? - casi ronrroneó el de ojos verdes mientras con sus delicados dedos acariciaba la fuerte mandíbula de Marvolo. 

Marvolo alzó una ceja ante el desafío, el gatito lindo quería jugar.

\- No me interesan los límites, la mayoría de mis parejas sexuales terminan muertas - dijo, una sonrisa sádica creciendo en su hermoso rostro y se sorprendió cuando en vez de retroceder con miedo los ojos verdes se iluminaron hermosamente.

\- ¿Quieres hablar en un lugar más privado? - sugirió, Marvolo alzó una ceja y asintió cuando el otro bajó del taburete y caminó con gracia y le indicó que lo siga. 

Llegaron a una habitación levemente iluminada con una cama y cómodos sillones carmesí, Marvolo se sentó cómodamente en uno de ellos y no comentó cuando el otro se puso a horcajadas sobre su regazo, solo colocó sus grandes manos en las perfectas burbujas cremosas que tenía el otro de trasero, pronto intercambiaron nombres debido a que no se los habian preguntado.

\- ¿Cuales son tus limites, entonces, Hadrian? - preguntó el ojirrojo probando el nombre, y le gustó. 

\- Puedes hacerme lo que desees siempre y cuando mis ojos no se vean afectados - murmuró, jugueteando con los ondulados cabellos de la nuca del ojirrojo, ojos que se oscurecieron de lujuria ante lo que se le fue dicho.

\- Muy bien ¿Un gatito interesante? - medio gruñó Marvolo mientras comenzaba a arrastrar besos por ese pecaminoso cuello, una sonrisa lujuriosa fue su respuesta y pociones de extra resistencia fueron convocadas.

Siete horas después terminaron y esta fue la primera vez en todos sus años de vida que Marvolo se encontró absolutamente fascinado por otra persona, la cual ahora estaba acurrucada en su musculoso pecho cómo si fuera un pequeño gatito saciado, lo cual, en la mente de Marvolo, era.

Había hecho todo, beber orina, maldiciones muy oscuras, cruciatus, azotes, anillos de polla, ataduras, tapones, vibradores, fustas, y muchisimas cosas con las que mucho se hubieran muerto de dolor, pero no, su _¿Su?_ gatito las recibió con gusto y pidio más, era una criatura simplemente fascinante.

Miró con atención obsesiva los rasgos suaves mientras acariciaba distraidamente las caderas curvas, sintió una extraña sensación de ternura estallar en su pecho cuando Hadrien arrugó su naricita entre sueños y suspiró, ese fue sin duda un sentimiento extraño para el debido a que nunca, nunca se acurrucaba (A excepción de Nagini, que era terriblemente fria) y era bonito tener un cuerpo cálido junto al suyo.

Estaba tan, tan jodido. 


	3. Pelusa pelusa y oh oh..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de pelusa para mi corazón de hielo, Voldie se enamora un poco mas..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que les pareció? Escucho y agradezco comentarios o críticas constructivas.

Luego de esa _(Maravillosa)_ noche se sorprendió a si mismo entregándole su dirección de Flú privada a Hadrian, quien la recibió con una pequeña sonrisa y una ceja medio arqueada, pero con un brillo definitivo en esos hermosos ojos. 

Dos días después, se encontraba en su estudio bastante irritado por sus imbéciles mortífagos del círculo externo quienes no parecian poder hacer nada solos, cuando una alarma en la chimenea le aviso que habia alguien esperando, no tardó en saber quien era y si corrió hacia la estufa no habia nadie más que una somnolienta Nagini para verlo. 

Aceptando la llamada, las llamas se volvieron verdes y la bonita cara en la cual no pudo dejar de pensar apareció. 

\- Hadrien ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó, y estaba genuinamente interesado, por que más allá del sexo extraordinario el joven tenia una mente muy buena por lo que pudo deducir al hablar con el, incluso brevemente, y no estaría negado en absoluto a reclutarlo, aunque extrañamente no lo quería cómo mortífago.

\- Hola Marvolo, bien ¿Y tú? ¿Estábas ocupado? - saludo sonriendo dulcemente y con algo de preocupacion por haber interrumpido a lo último. 

Marvolo sacudió la cabeza en leve desconcierto por la amabilidad que literalmente salia en oleadas de el joven - Honestamente no, solo papeleo ¿Quieres pasar? - ofreció esperando una afirmación, se alegró al ver a Hadrian asentir con una pequeña sonrisa. 

Se movió hacia atrás y en poco menos de un minuto las llamas ardieron aún más para que su joven obsesión saliera con gracia de la chimenea, esta vez vistiendo una túnica ceñida color verde menta que lo hacia parecer un angel absoluta y adorablemente pecador. 

No tardó en dar dos largas zancadas hacia el joven y atraerlo a un posesivo beso, el pequeño mago se deshizo en un gemido. 

Luego de muchos besos jadeantes y gemidos entrecortados Marvolo se obligo a si mismo a parar, luego tomó al mas joven en brazos y los dirigió a uno de los sillones. 

\- ¿Hadrien? - dijo Marvolo, el ojiverde parpadeó y lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas desde su posición acurrucada en el pecho del mayor. 

\- ¿Si? - preguntó a cambio. 

\- ¿Quisieras acompañarme en el ritual del 7 de Septiembre? - preguntó, Harry alzó una ceja. 

\- Realmente me encantaría, Marvolo, pero estaré en Beauxbeatons en esos momentos - dijo y Marvolo frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Cuantos años tienes? - preguntó, con un mal presentimiento. 

\- Cumplí quince poco antes de conocerte - dijo el otro simplemente, Marvolo sintió un balde de agua helada sobre el. 

Mierda.


	4. Terror y actos imprudentes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Realmente esperaban que este Voldemort sea apto emocionalmente? ¡Ja! Ni de cerca, pobre Harry😔 Angustia, Angustia y Angustia.   
> Un poco corto, mañana o pasado subo otro capitulo, quizá dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Déjenme en los comentarios cualquier cosa que quieran aportar! Me hacen muy feliz con ellos y me motiva mucho a escribir:)

_Mierda._

\- ¿Nunca te pareció importante mencionar que eras poco más que un preadolescente? ¿Tanto te gusta jugar con las personas? - preguntó fríamente el de ojos rojos, quizá más fuerte de lo que pretendía, notó al ver cómo el menor inclinaba la cabeza hacia abajo y se estremecía, sintió una pequeña punzada de culpa pero no le hizo caso, gran error. 

\- Yo.. ese tipo de lugares son los únicos donde puedo encontrar consuelo, nunca tuve la intención de jugar con nadie y la única mentira fue mi edad.. - Hadrian quiso seguir hablando pero se interrumpió cuando lo empujaron del regazo del mayor. 

\- No parlotees. No me interesa, vete antes que decida que es mejor matarte - gruñó lleno de ira el de ojos rojos, vió impasible cómo Hadrian temblaba y caminaba hacia la chimenea, para luego verlo desaparecer en llamas verdes, no sin antes ver el hermoso rostro retorcido por la angustia y sus hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas. 

Cuando desapareció, sintió el peso de lo recien sucedido sobre sí y quiso maldecirse a si mismo. 

Odiaba admitirlo, pero estaba asustado desde que notó que se volvia dependiente del pequeño descarado de ojos verdes, y cuando se enteró de su edad de alguna manera aprovechó la situación y con su propio miedo arremetió con quien nunca había querido lastimar. 

Temía más que nada haberla jodido, temía nunca más ver esos hermosos, brillantes y expresivos ojos verdes dirigirse a el. 

Estaba asustado. 

Muy.

Y necesitaba encontrar la forma de remediarlo para poder volver a estar con su belleza de ojos verdes.


	5. Chapter 5

Lo siento mis amados lectores, pero esto no es una actualización de un capítulo. 

Publico esto para pedir justicia, por que cada vez somos más las asesinadas.

Úrsula tenía tan solo 18 años, realizó 18 denuncias en contra de su ex pareja y la policía no le prestó atención. Luego fue brutalmente asesinada con 15 puñaladas. Un Estado que NO escuchó. Una más en la entelequia del Ni una menos. MUCHISIMA RABIA. 

Por que lamentablemente ella no será la única, tampoco es la primera. 

#JusticiaporÚrsula

#Niunamenos


End file.
